A Mysterious Serenity
by LUVDRACO234
Summary: I suck at summaries lolz. Serenitys a transfer, will Draco fall for her? You see? loz
1. Meet Serenity

Serenity Shipman sat on one compoartement of the train to Hogwarts School. _Im really beautiful_, she thought. She was. She had golden yellow hair with golden highlights, and had beautiful sparkly green emerald eyes that shined in the Sun and danced in the Moonlight. Her clothes were a pink tank top, green baggy trousers and trainers. She was quite curvy, but also tall, although not very tall. Her eyes sometimes turned red when she was furious because she was a Magia (A/N: Magia are really powerful and rare witches), she was the last one of her kind. As she thought about how beautiful she was, a tear drop slowly traveled across Serenitys cheek, _Im the last one of the Magia and my parents are dead_ (A/N: her parents were Magia too), she tought sobbing.

Just then, a boy with ice cold grey eyes and an evil smirk entered her compartement, acoompanied by two ugly and stupid looking boys. Serenity was crying so hard she didnt notice him at first. "Whats a Mudblood like you doing on my compartment?" the boy said, sneering evilly. Serenity looked up at him with her intense beutiful emerald eyes and the boy saw that she had been crying and it made his heart break. _Shes so beautiful_, he tought. "Hey, its alright, you can stay if you want to. By the way my names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Actually its Draco Salazarus Malfoy, and not too many people know this. Whats yours?" Draco said as he sat down besides her. Serenity looked at him stunned. Then she slapped him across the face, hard. You see, she had quite a temper too and could stand up to anyone if she wanted to. "Did you just called me a Mudblood? Im not a Mudblood, just thought you should know, but most of my friends back at Salem Academy were! Grrr..." Serenity yelled and growled. Draco had fallen on the floor and was holding a cheek in his hand, he looked stunned that a beautiful girl like this could have such a temper. _Shes got attittude I like it,_ he though.

Just then, Crabbe and Goyle woke up (A/N: they were sleeping standing up, AHAHA, lolz, their sooo stuupid). They were about to hit Serenity when Draco stood up and stopped them. "Dont you dare do anything to Miss Shipmanm, you morons!" he said. And he kissed Serenitys hand. Serenity gasped. "Are you a transfer student?" Asked Draco. "Well, yes said Serenity blushing a little Im from Salem Academy in the US, I will just start my sixth year here at Hogwarts, I suppose I will be sorted too." "Great, I hope you are in Slytherin!" Draco said and shut up, he could NOT believed he had said THAT. What was he thinking? He didnt know this girl! But she was so hot.... Draco mentally slapped himself. _STOP IT!_ He scremed to himself. Hey see you around Serenity suddendly said when the train started slowing down and she put on her headphones (A/N: I know electricity doesnt work on Hogwarts, but Serenitys special, OK?), Avril Lavigne was singing "Complicated" and, dancing to the music, Serenity exited the compartment leaving Draco without anything to say for the first time in his life.

A/N: Please R/R. Hope you liked it, I know its crap, but will get bettter on next chappie. Byeee.


	2. Serenity Gets Sorted

The time had finally arrived for Serenity to be sorted, she had waited patiently while the other students were, put in their respective house, all of them first years. Serenity was the only sixth year there and so all attentions were turned to her from the beginnig, and not only because of that but because she was so beutiful (A/N OK you already got that shes beutiful right? lolz, but she is pretty beautiful). A man with greasy hair but quite an handsome face and a body that seemed to have changed over the Summer because it was quite fit with plenty of muscles, had looked at Serenity all the time the other students were being sorted with a mysterious look on his hyphnotic face. Serenity later learned that he was one of the Professors, more precisely Professor Snape. "Shipman, Serenity" a midle aged witch shouted. Serenity walked to the stool and put on teh hat as she had seen other students do. All eyes were fixed on this beautiful stranger and Harry Potter wondered, sitting on the Gryffindor table "Who is that beautiful creature my eyes behold?" . "My eyes never beheld such beauty" said Dean Thomas who was sitting across from him . Ron didnt say anything he just lay on the floor stunned. He had fainted. (A/N: I dont likes ron much, so hes going to be fainting a lot, OK?) "Well, shes obviously a Mgia" said Hermione, also in awe. "What." Said Harry. "Magias are very rare and unique creatures in the wizarding world. They are said to have teh power to do anything and also astral project. I thought they were extict since 1456. Well, I think this proves me wrong!" "Oh" said Hairy. "Uh" said Dean. "Ugh" said Ron, who was still fainted. Meanwhile, the Sorting Hat was talking to Serenmity, "Hmmm... A Magia!!! You have everything. You can be in any house. Except Hufflepuff cuse they aint cool enough. So which house do you choose, my little Magfia?" Serenity silently cried in despair because she had such a great task in her shoulders, being the last Mafia and all. Also, her parents were dead. (a/n Doesnt it make you sad?) "Just choose one, my little turtle dove" cooed the Hat. Just then Serenitys eyes flashed RED (a/n Remember what I say about her eyes turning red when she was furious?). Serenity took the hat from her head and trew it on teh floor and stepped on it! The students and the teachers gasped "Gasp." they all said. "YOU STUUUPID HAT! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME CHOOSE BETWEEN GRYFFENDOR AND SLYTHERINE, YOU PIECE OF FILTH! I SHOULD CURSE YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" she yelled, with her killer yo-yo swiging in her hand (A/N Just like Gogo Yubari from KB1). Dumbledore approached a very angry Serenity and tried to calm hjer down "Miss Ship man, please release the hat, he is rather old and we dont have another one, unfortunatly." "Miss Shipman, this is rather disgraceful of you!" said Professor McCongall, looking cross. But Serenity, her red eyes sending silvery sparks across the Great Hall, and her golden hair flying (because of the wind), just frowned and lifted an eyebrown "You should all be ashamed of yourselves. I am the last Magia" she said with a tear rolling on her pale and creamy cheek "Yes,I am. There satisfied? You just had to make me reveal myself. If you knew how painful it is for me..." And then she fainted dropping on the floor but gracefully, not in the way Ron had fainted. "Serenity!" shouted Draco who had been pesencing the scene with his mouth opened. He picked her up. "Mister Malfoy, go put her in the infirmary, she will be sorted again later" said Dumbledore, his eyes twikling. "No. She is in Slytherin." Said a cold voice. All turned around, and it was professor Snap who said it. "Because she is my niece" he finished. "Gasp" Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH.... OMGWTF.... how will this all end?? Cliffhangy thingie!! I want at least 10 reviews or I wont write anymore. So r/r if you want to know what happens and also i promise an avril lavigne songficcie (she rocksz) and sexxx. 


	3. Serenitys First Classes

Dysclaimer: I just want to say, cuse I didnt say it before, that none of thse characters are mine except Serenity and others, but i wish I owned Drakie-poo. ;  
  
"She is my niece" said Snape looking at the unconscious Serenity (a/n: Dont you feel soory for her? She fainted!) with a look of tenderness in his ebony eyes that none had seen before (a/n the look, not the eyes! lolz) "And shes also my niece" Snap said with a cold voice. "You already said that, Severus." interrupted Professor Dumbledorfe. Serenity, meanwhile, was waking up. Her eyes were no longer red and Draco hugged her with love in his ice grey eyes. Dumbledore ordered everyone out of the Great Hall except McCongall, Snap, Serenity, Draco and Serenity (also Hairy and Mione and Nedville) and himself. Ron wanted to stay but he fainted again. "Ron, ur so dumb" said Hermione, shaking her head. "Whats all this Severus, do I understand that you said Miss Shipman here is your niece?" asked Dumbledore, dumbfounded. "Yes" said Snap "Her mother was my baby sister Crystal Snape, and she was a Mugia, she married Justin (a/n just like Justin Timberlake, he is sooo dreamy, isnt he?? ) Ash Raven Shipman, another magia wizard, but they both died, killed by Voldemort" finished Snape, a single silver tear dripping off his right eye, which had black eyeliner (a/n Just like Captian Jack Sparrow! lolz) so the tear became black. "Uncle!" cried Serenity, jumping up and down and hugging Snape tightly. Snape looked like he had never been hugged in his life and the walls of ice around his cold heart soon started to melt like lava on a Hawaiian volcanoe. "Well, now that thats settled, I guess Miss Shipman can stay in Slytherin" said Dumbledore scratching his head. "Yes" said Serenity blushing. "YES!" shouted Draco, excited. "Thank God" said the Professor McConnannnagall (a/n I wish she had a shorter name, Im too lazy to write it, lolz) and she stormed off.  
  
$later on the Slytherin common room Serenitys POV  
  
"OMG, Im so happy to be here, Draco! Now that I know who my parents who are dead really are, and that the Head of my house is my uncle!" I said excited, sitting on a large green velvet sofa on Dracos private common room (A/N Dracos got a private common room cause he needs one, OK?). "Im so happy for both of us, Serenity" said Draco, his splendid grey eyes sparkling with love "I want you to make me a better person. I feel like I want to change for you" I couldnt belive it! This rude young man wanted to change because of me? But then, I have that effect on lots of people. "OMG, like thats so special, Draco!" I said, leaning towards him. Our lips touched and I melted. Hes so hot , and such a great kisser too, I thought. "Draco , I have to tell you something" I said breaking off our kiss. "What" asked Draco breathelassely . "What I said in the Great Hall was true and also what Uncle Snap said, I am a Magi, I was raised by mean people who were my adoptive parents who also beat me and made me wash the sink, and as my parents are dead, it is my duty to kill Voldemort as the last of my kind" I finished bitterly. Draco kissed my brow and said "Ill be by your side no matter what happens, Sere" I cried and cried. And then we had sexx. (a/n See I promised? hehe)  
  
no POV  
  
Pansy Parkinson was ugly and disgusting, so she loved to make other peoples lives hell. She was listening (hiding) to Serenitys and Dracos conversation in the Common Room and burning with jealousy "I´ll get her get and her little Avril Lavigne CDs too" she tought evilly. The next morning, all the school talked about was Serenity and how great she was (except for mean bitch Pansy Parkison). The Slytherins were very proud of her being in their house and Snape was actually seen sporting a smile! Serenity went to her first class of the day with the Gryffindors, with a white tank top, black stilletto heels, black fishnet stockings and a black mini skirt. She was gorgeous. She also had lip gloss and orange eye shadow and mascara. The boys couldnt take her eyes off her and neither could Snape. He was so moved to see his niece again, he sobbed silently into his curtain of greasy hair. "I wish I could be like her, Im so plain" thought Hermione and Ginny. Nedville sighed, writing a love letter to Serenity that was aprehended by Professor Mc (a/n AAAaaaaaH) nonogall during class. "Professor, Im a Magya, I cant turn this porcupine into a pig because Hogwarts would explode with the force of my powers" said Serenity, worried. "So DONT" snapped Professor McThingie. Serenity made friends with Harry, Hermione and Ron even though she was a Slytherin during the class. But she was so beautiful and clever it didnt matter. Meanwhile, Draco was trying his hardest to be nice to the Wonder Trio because of Serenity. Ron fainted, but that wasnt Dracos fault. In potions, Snape noticed that Draco was holding Serenitys hand. "Those crazy kids" he thought, good naturedly. He just wished Crystal was here to see this. But she was dead, both of Serenitys parents were. Serenity started to sing during class, it was a habit she had ever since Salem Academy, singing in class. She sung "Skater Boi" by Avril Lavigne. With a guitar on her hand she started with a crystaline voice that sounded as angels were back on earth:  
  
He was a boy, she was a girl  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
He was a punk,she did ballet  
  
What more can I say?  
  
He wanted her, she'd never tell  
  
secretly she wanted him as well.  
  
Just then Serenity paused and eyed Draco knowingly.  
  
But all of her friends stuck up there nose  
  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
  
he wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
  
she needed to come back down to earth.  
  
five years from now, she sits at home  
  
feeding the baby  
  
she's all alone  
  
she turns on tv  
  
guess who she sees  
  
skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
  
she calls up her friends,they already know  
  
and they've all got tickets to see his show  
  
she tags along and stands in the crowd  
  
looks up at the man that she turned down.  
  
Snape was starting to cry again, so he tried to control himself. It was just so beautiful, he thought.  
  
He was a skater boy,she said see ya later boy  
  
he wasn't good enough for her  
  
now he's a super star  
  
slamin' on his guitar  
  
does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
sorry girl but you missed out  
  
well tuff luck that boys mine now  
  
we are more than just good friends  
  
this is how the story ends  
  
too bad that you couldn't see  
  
see that man that boy could be  
  
there is more that meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy, and i'm just a girl  
  
can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
Ginny and Hermione were dancing with their respective cauldrons to the sound of the music.  
  
we are in love, haven't you heard  
  
how we rock each others world  
  
I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
  
i'll be back stage after the show  
  
i'll be at a studio  
  
singing the song we wrote  
  
about a girl you used to know  
  
Everyone in the potions dugeon applauded. "Serenity! Serenity! You rock! Ya knows you dooo!! " shouted Nedville. Just then a boom echoed throught the dungeon and , in between, a cloud of smoke, Voldemort appeared in the classroom (a/n I know you cant apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts grounds but this is special, OK?). "Serenity, my daughter cum with me" ordered Voldemort with a cold and cruel voice that made everyone shiver. "No, it cant be true" Serenity said with a wild look in her emerald turquoise eyes. "Back off Devil!" shouted Malfoy running to Voldemort, wand in hand, ready to defend his beloved. "Avada Kevadra!" said Voldemort pointing his wand at Dracos heart. "Noooo!!!" screamed Serenity and Snap tried to stop her from attacking Voldemort. Draco feel on the floor, lifeless.  
  
A/N: OMGWTF.... dont you ppls hate me now, hes not relly dead!!! What will happen?? OMGWTF... what will happen?? If I dont get at least 7 reviews this TIME I wont write never again and you wont know about how voldy is serenitys father and what will omg happen to malfloy and more sexxx (gay sexx too!) and a britney spears songfic and is hairy in love with serenity too and what will snap do when a misterious new professor arrives in hogwarts......... 


	4. Meet Catty Bitchy

a/n I really love this story.  
  
"OMG Draco dont die!! Noes!" cried Serenity falling on her knees besides Dracos body, her emerald sapphire eyes filling with silver crystal tears. I must use my Magfia powers to bring Draco back to life!, she tought. "Acorda Cobra Porca" she chanted. The heart shapped stone around her neck glowed (a/n its a magia stone) "Im alive! Im alive!" Draco screamed opening his eyes. "So Illl kill you again" said Voldemort with a cruel laugh that made everyone freeze in terror. "Noes!" cried Serenity, her golden hair cascading in curls around her beautiful face. Nedviulle whimpered hiding under a table. "Not SO fast, Voldemort!!" said a voice from the shadowy corner of the dungeon. Voldemort faced the person talking, his red snake like eyes fixed on her violet ones. "Catty Bitchy" he drawled "we meet again." On the corner was a girl of about seventeen with purple hair with ebony streaks, a dragon shaped tatto on her back, a sword (a/n like in Rurouni Kenshin! ) on her waist, she had a belly button piercing and high helled leather boots. Her tight shirt said "Punkz Rockerz". "Dude, you are way out of your game here" Catty said pushing Snape, who had tried to shut her up, aside roughly. "Go back to teh Shadow!" "Mwahahahaha! You cant possibly beat me again, Catty, not like sixteen years ago. After all it was you not Harry Potter who nearly destroyed" said Voldemort, suddendly looking less confidant. "Dats right dude. And if u dont run back to your mamma right now, u gonna get schooledz!" said Catty making everyone impressed with her attittude. "Ill be back, Catty Bitchy, you wont see the last of me" said Voldemort disappearing in a puff of smoke "And Ill get my daughter to cum with me too" And he was gone. All the boys screamed and several girls fainted. Snape tried to calm his students "Children, children please let us sit down and sing our school hymn" he pleaded. Meanwhile, Catty looked very pleased with herself and no one dared to approach her except Serenity. "Who are you?" she asked "Ma names Bitchy. Catty Bitchy, and Im a transfeer student from Drumstrang." "Im a transfer student too, we can be like, OMG, best friends!!" said Serenity excited. "Sure dude" said Catty chewing on her bubble gum. Later, Serenity was in Dracos private common room thinking "Am I really Voldemorts daughter?" while he licked her ears and unbottened her blouse. Draco got inside her and pumped her fast, up and down. Then he stopped and Serenity started crying. "Whats the matter, love?" asked Draco who was naked (a/n Wouldnt you like to see that, i knows i would lolz). "I dont know if Im really Voldemorts daughter or noes! I thought I knew who my father was!" "Well Im here so you dont have to care about that OK?" Draco said and kissed with his gorgeous and sensual mouth, their tongues dancing inside their mouths. But Serenity was not so sure. Meanwhile, Snap and Catty were in the Headmasters officve "So Severus, I understand that Miss Bitchy here has saved Miss Shipman and Mister Malfoy from Voldemort?" said Dumbledore chewing on a lemon drop. "Yes, Headmaster, Miss Bitchy has saved the wizarding world yet again" said Snape, although he didnt like Bitchy right now because of their past together (a/N no,no you dirty pervets shes much older than she looks shes half an elf and half a dragon.) "Harry Potter was just a cover up, dude" said Catty swigging her katana with dragon symbols on her left hand. "Im the really fucking gurl who lived" she added looking bitter. "Now, now, theres non need for that kind of language, Miss Bitchy. We all know how deeply you are comminted to the fight against Voldemort" said Dumbledore taking a sip of his lemon tea. "Miss Bitchy here likes to prove herself, Headmaster" said Snape snarckily. "Why dont ya shut yer mouth, you greasy clown." Catty said, menacing. Dumbledore looked very surprised that someone would dare to talk back to the Potions Master. I suppose shes got attittude, he tought. Snape bit his jaw until blood flowed the carpet. He had to go to the infirmary. "Im in love with Serenity, Nedville" said Hairy, blushing. "Wow" Nedville said, but he was jealous and he wanted to kill Harry, for he was in love with the captivating beautiful Serenity too. Also, Ron was almost expelled and was very humiliated.  
  
A/N: Quick chappie!! I promise the next will be much bigger and do you like catty shes so cool so vote with who she will be paired Nedville (NOT!! LOLOLOZ) Snap (WOOHOO) Voldamort (if you vote on this ill flame you creepy preverts) Lupin (he will arrive in the next chappie) VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111111 !!!!!!!! Also nedville and hairy will have gay sexx and would you like to be put as one of the characters maybe serenitys cousin, legolas gurl? Couse i can put you, ya know. I love leggy too, i will marry him. So is voldamort really seeres father?? What is the past in cattys life? Wait and seeeee...... Next chappie nedville does something mean and also has gay sexxxx!! 


End file.
